A Date
by Kuzlalala
Summary: This is a Marche x Ritz story. If it's bad, tell me in words I understand. Marche and Ritz are having a first date.


**A Date**

**By Kuzlalala**

**This will be a Marche x Ritz Fanfic. I hope you like this one. They're like 17 years old in this story. (I followed someone's theory that the characters turned older in Ivalice.) Sorry if it's bad. If you want to critique me, say it in nice words, Ok? **

At 6:00 PM, Marche is getting ready for something at the inn. It looks like Marche is wearing a tuxedo. It's the same tuxedo that he wore on a festival before. After that he combed his hair.

When Marche was about to exit his inn room, a moogle named Montblanc asked.

"Marche, what are you doing, kupo?"

"Oh, I'm having a date." Marche answered

"With who?"

"Ritz of course. I bet you haven't dated with Shara before."

"Kupo! So?" Montblanc asked with a stuffed face.

"It's alright, Montblanc. You'll probably do that someday." Marche said while patting Montblanc's head. Montblanc thinks it's rude.

KNOCK! KNOCK! There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Marche asked.

The door opened. It was a girl with red hair. She wore a red tank top and a pink skirt. Totally sassy for someone in Ivalice.

"RITZ!" Marche was shocked. "I didn't know that you're here. I thought that I'm going to your place."

"Oh, come on! Each time you wanna meet me, you always come to my room." Ritz said.

"OK, you want some romance right, kupo? Then go out now!" Montblanc pushed two of them out of the door and closed the door tightly.

"Man what's wrong with him?" Marche asked while facing the door. "So, what should we do first?"

"Why don't we go to the pub and drink wine?" Ritz said.

"Nah! I'm afraid we'll get drunk." Marche worried.

"Man! I can't believe you still act like who you are at St. Ivalice. Never mind, why don't you choose yourself?"

"Hmmm... I know where we should go for only the two of us..." Marche said softly while holding Ritz's hands. After that Marche covered her eyes with a black blindfold. "But it's a surprise, so you should have your eyes covered."

Ritz can't se anything at all. She just walked and walked while holding Marche's hand.

After they stopped, Marche said, "OK, you can open your eyes now."

After Ritz opened the blindfold, she saw a restaurant; next to it was a beautiful garden with beautiful lights. The moon looks beautiful so well.

"Oh thank you, Marche. It's the best day of my life!" Ritz said while kissing Marche.

Both of them blushed.

"Ladies first", Marche said while letting Ritz sit on her chair.

"Well, thank you." Ritz answered sweetly while sitting on her chair.

After that Marche called the waiter. The waiter came. She was a human. Just call her "waitress".

"Here's the menu, sir and madam." The waitress said.

"See, even the waitress will think us as important people." Marche mentioned. "Hmmm... How about two spaghettis, waitress!"

"Drinks?" the waitress asked.

"How about..." Marche was about to asked for sundaes but Ritz interrupt by saying, "Two sakes, Mam!"

The waitress took the menus and left.

"Why did you want me to have sake, too? Why don't you just order one?" Marche asked.

"Awww... come on! Even I tried it here before. Why don't you?" Ritz encourage.

"No thanks! I don't want to. I'll just order another one." Marche said.

But when Marche is about to order something, but suddenly they were crooks coming to the restaurant. In the group, they were a bangaa white monk, a nu mou time mage, and a viera assassin. The bangaa was holding the waitress's collar.

"Tell me where the owner iss!" the bangaa yelled.

"How should I know?" asked the waitress.

"I'll kill you if you don't!" the bangaa yelled again.

"Fine if you want to. Actually **I **am the owner!!!" the waitress cried.

"Then teach uss how to usse chef magic!" the bangaa said

"**NO!**" the waitress was angry now.

The waitress was about to pulled out her weapon, but the bangaa punched her really hard to the ground. The waitress is so weak. Just with one big punch she was bleeding.

Marche and Ritz were stunned. They went to the group.

"Why do you want to find the owner of the restaurant anyways?" Ritz asked.

"You see, well this restaurant uses magic to make the food tastes better. This restaurant is one of the best restaurants in Ivalice. The group was probably chefs who want to learn their magic, but the owner doesn't want to, so they want to force her." Marche explained.

"And you were right about that!" the bangaa said, "and sincce you knew it, we're gonna kill you, too! Chefss in action!"

"Fire two times!" Ritz casts her red magic to the time mage.

"But I've already cast Reflect, you know!" the time mage answered.

The fire bounces on the nu mou while he's not hurt at all. After that suddenly the fire went to Ritz.

"Uh oh" Ritz said. She's got the fire alright. She was hurt plus there was ash over her.

"Now that was a surprised cough" Ritz said while sweeping the ash with her hands.

"Now's like, my turn!" the viera said while shooting arrows to Marche.

"I will hurt both of you!" the bangaa yelled. "Far Fist!"

Marche missed it, but not Ritz.

"Oh no! I don't have a weapon. I didn't bring it from the inn!" Marche panicked.

"HERE!" someone called while throwing Marche a knife.

The knife was an ordinary cooking knife. It was silver and the handle is made out of wood. It looks sharp enough to go through many slices of meat.

Marche looked back. It was the waitress. She's still conscious. She said, "It's a knife that was given to many generations. Please use it to KO those three..." After that she dropped down again.

"Ok, now it's my turn!" Marche yelled. He stabbed it to the bangaa. "HIYAAH!!!" The bangaa was KOed. What a powerful knife it is.

"Oh no!!! Let's get outta here!" the viera panicked. She was about to run with the nu mou and the KOed bangaa, but the judge came to them, took the chef knife, and send them to jail.

"Is this yours, Miss?" the judge asked.

"..."

"She's now unconscious. We must cure all of your allies who were hurt."

The judge did _his_ magic. It cured Ritz and the waitress.

After the waitress was awake, Marche took the knife from the judge and gave it to her.

"Here's your knife." Marche said "Thanks for borrowing it."

"You're welcome. And my name is Julia Amelia."

"What!" Ritz was shocked. "You, you were the chef who wrote Shara's recipe book!"

"Well, say to her that I just met you, OK?" Julia said. "And I'm sorry. The restaurant has to be closed by now because I need to clean this place that had a lot of blood. And remember, you cannot just use magic to cook food."

After that they end up sitting on a bench.

"Ritz, I have something for you..." Marche said.

"What is it?" Ritz asked.

Marche pulled out a collar from his tuxedo pocket. He put it on Ritz and she was shocked.

She had tears coming from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ritz? Why are you crying?" Marche asked.

"THANKS FOR THE GIFT!" Ritz cried while making out with Marche.

Marche looked at the town clock that's showing its 8:30 PM.

"Look! We promise that we'll go home at 8:15. Now it's 8:30! Let's go back to the in. We didn't eat dinner and I'm starving." Marche reminded.

"Yeah... Me too." Ritz's stomach was growling.

They went to the inn. At the first floor, they already saw Shara and Montblanc. What they're eating is Julia Amelia's BBQ Chicken that was never served at the inn.

"You cooked that?" Ritz asked.

"Oh, we just had a date together." Shara explained, "But since we can't go to the restaurant, Montblanc and I find some materials at the shop and we went to my house. Montblanc was actually a good cooker, you know! He said that he used to cook for his **5** siblings! Isn't that a lot? And anyway, would you like to have some? We're full."

"YEAH SURE!" Marche and Ritz said while quickly get a plate and get some.

"Thanks, Shara and Montblanc. We don't know that you have some leftovers." Marche thanked

"You're actually welcomed, kupo. I'm the one who picked the chicken." Montblanc answered.

They had a fun feast together. The next day was normal and they fight clans.

+The End+

**OK! Don't forget to remind me if something's wrong. I just love pairings. **


End file.
